Children allergy
by LePetitPois
Summary: Une série d'OS sur le thème des enfants... Apparition de certains personnages de avengers au fil des chapitres (LEMON/chap.M pour le 4eme) Pepperony
1. peur enfantine

**Bonjouuur ! Pour ce texte j'ai décidé de faire une petite histoire qui se passe avant IM1 pour le fun encore une fois **** bonne lecture, désolée d'avance pour les fautes **

Plusieurs fois dans la vie de Toy Stark et Pepper Potts, les enfants avaient été évoqués, quelques fois de façon tout à fait étrange et même incongrue, déclenchement parfois même de petites scènes de ménage.

De toutes ses rencontres avec un enfant, la première fut la plus déconcertante pour le génie. En effet, la première fois qu'un humain de moins de 17 ans été rentré chez Stark, celui-ci n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les jeunes. Cela devait être au début de la 3eme année de travail de Pepper pour lui. Tony était affalé dans son sofa, un hamburger dans une main et un verre de whisky dans l'autre quand la porte d'entrée claqua, le faisant à peine réagir. Et effet, il se trouvait bien trop occupé à regarder une émission pleine de jeunes filles dénudées se trémoussant sur un podium devant un jury plus que douteux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit les talons claquer au loin qu'il reconnut Pepper. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle pour autant, toujours trop absorbé par les formes plus qu'avantageuses d'une certaine Saddy, qui, il en faisait une affaire personnelle, serait dans son lit dans les prochaines 48heures.

\- Bonsoir Tony.

La voix de son assistante résonna depuis la cuisine.

\- Ah tient, Pepper, il y avait longtemps. Chérie j'aurais besoin de vous pour trouver cette magnifique créat… Ahhhhhhhhh !

Un cri d'effroi retenti dans la villa. La, devant lui, se tenait une petite chose blonde avec un ballon sous le bras. Il avait crié de surprise plus que de peur évidemment, mais l'expression que son visage avait à cet instant aurait surement fait exploser de rire Rodney.

\- T'es pas beau toi !

Le milliardaire ouvrit de grands yeux. Un enfant était rentré par effraction dans sa maison. Un enfant qui ressemblait étrangement à Virginia. Sa Virginia. Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai…

\- Hein ? Tu t'es vu toi morveux avec tes dents mal mises et ton nez qui coule ?

\- T'es qui ?

Quel toupet, demander à Tony Stark qui il était sous son propre toit.

\- Toi t'es qui ?

\- Moi c'est Tom. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

\- Dans tes rêves gamin. Comment t'es entré ici ?!

\- Bah avec ma…

\- Attend, me dis pas que… Pepper !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme accourait dans le salon. Elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant son patron à demi accroupi au-dessus du canapé, la suppliant du regard d'éloigner la tierce personne extrêmement dangereuse qu'était l'enfant devant lui.

\- Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je t'avais demandé de rester dans la voiture.

\- C'est votre…

\- Je suis désolée il n'était pas sensé…

Elle sembla embarrassée, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout le milliardaire.

\- Il est méchant le monsieur !

Elle tourna la tête vers Tony, un sourire interrogateur sur les lèvres.

\- Ah oui ? Tient c'est bizarre d'habitude vous êtes un ange alors pourquoi changer pour un enfant de 5 ans…

\- C'est lui qui a commencé !

\- Oh Tony allons…

\- Mais c'est vrai je… hey ! Mais c'est pas du tout à moi de donner des explications ! Vous… C'est… Pourquoi vous ne m'aviez jamais parlé de cet espèce de…

\- Petit garçon ?

\- Ça marche aussi…

\- Et bien je n'en avais jamais vu l'utilité et ça ne change en rien…

\- Vous… Sérieusement ? L'utilité ?! Je suis désolé mais j'ai toujours cru que vous étiez seule. Je suis dégu'.

\- Hum et en quoi...

\- Ça change absolument tout au contraire ! Et moi qui croyais que vous finiriez par tomber folle amoureuse de moi…

\- Mais de quoi…

\- Oh ne faites pas l'innocente devant lui Pep', nous savons tous les deux que je vous plais… Je suis irrésistible.

\- Tony…

\- Avouez-le.

Elle se tourna vers le petit bonhomme derrière elle cherchant peu être une aide psychologique de son côté, ce qui était complètement idiot vu les 5ans du jeune garçon. Mais elle fut surprise de découvrir que son sourire avait l'air de pencher pour l'avis de son patron, ce qui fit souffler Pepper d'exaspération.

\- Elle est amoureuseuuuuu !

\- Pas du tout !Mon cœur va m'attendre dans la voiture s'il te plait. Aller dépêche toi.

Tony suivit le garçon du regard, amusé, mais presque jaloux du petit surnom qu'elle lui avait donné.

\- Vous voyez ! Meme votre mioche l'a remarqué...

\- Tony ! Ecoutez-moi…

\- Je suis déçu que vous ne m'ayez pas parlé de ça après toutes ces années. Après tout ce temps à vous reluquer et à fantasmer… tout tombe l'eau.

La jolie rousse se mit à rougir, bien consciente depuis le début qu'elle lui plaisait physiquement.

\- Oh s'il vous plait Tony, vous saviez très bien au fond de vous que ça n'aurait jamais matché entre nous. Mais calmez-vous laissez-moi vous…

\- Maintenant j'en suis plus que certain. J'aurais cru…

\- Thomas n'est pas mon fils !

\- Il avait arrêté de parler d'un coup.

\- Ah non ?

Sa voix avait pris une note inquiète adorable.

\- Non.

\- Alors qui…

\- C'est mon filleul.

Le visage de l'ingénieur s'illumina.

\- Alors… Vous êtes toujours seule ?

Le sourire craquant qu'il avait d'habitude quand il était satisfait avait réélu domicile sur son visage.

\- Vous allez vous calmez si je vous réponds ?

\- Oui, je pense que oui.

\- Oui, je suis célibataire et sans enfant. C'est ce que vous vouliez savoir ? Je garde le fils de ma sœur ce soir mais j'ai dut vous apporter des documents alors il est là et…

\- Et moi qui croyais que vous…

\- Vous faites toujours des montagnes pour rien.

\- Je peux donc continuer à espérer vous voir dans mon lit un jour ou l'autre ? Ou même vous inviter à déjeuner quelque part demain soir sans que ça fasse bizarre ?

\- L'espoir fait vivre.

Il se mit à rire, réalisant l'incongruité de la conversation.

\- Pepper promettez-moi quelque chose…

\- Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par « quelque chose ».

\- Ne me faites plus jamais une chose pareille. Jamais. J'ai eu le plus grand coup de stress de ma vie avec vos conneries.

Elle sourit en baissant la tête pour le cacher, mais l'ingénieur connaissait bien trop son assistante pour n pas savoir ce qu'il signifiait.

\- Je crois que Tom vous attend.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr. Bonne nuit Tony.

\- Bonne nuit Pepper.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, quand elle se retourna, prenant son patron en flagrant délit de « reluquage » de ses jambes. Celui-ci lui lança un regard qui semblait lui dire : « quoi ? Comment voulez-vous que je m'en empêche ? », ce qui flatta légèrement la jeune femme (qui n'en montra rien évidemment).

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Il y aura toujours une place pour vous dans les chambres de cette maison si c'est ça que...

Le regard qu'il lui jeta après ses sous-entendus des plus insubtiles la fit rougir, bien qu'elle y était plus qu'habituée avec lui.

\- Si j'avais été la mère de Thomas, est ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose entre nous ?

Il haussa les sourcils, comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- Franchement, Pepper. Vous savez pertinemment que je n'abandonne jamais quand je sais ce que je veux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une collégienne, ce qu'il la fit se détester instantanément.

\- Ce sera tout, Mlle Potts ?

\- Ce sera tout Monsieur Stark.

Après ce soir-là, le mot enfant ne fut presque plus utilisé par les deux partenaires, ni pendant leur dîner du soir suivant, ni durant les 10 années qui suivirent.

**Voila **** merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! Je suis encore une fois désolée pour les fautes. **

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour donner votre avis ^^ merci encore **

**Je profite de ce texte pour dire un grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire mes précédentes fic et dy laisser une review. merciiiiiiiii ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ça vous plait :)**

**Une suite est surement a prévoir pour "Requête" et cette fic aussi, mais surement pas cette semaine, je vais être partie à droit à gauche donc je m'y mettrais a partir de septembre, promis :) voila tchuss **


	2. savoir dire non

**Bonjouuuur ! Me revoila pour la suite de Children allergy; ce ne devait être qu'un petit OS au départ, mais j'ai finalement décié d' en faire une mini série (toujours sur le thème des enfants). Voila bonne lecture et désolée d'avance pour les fautes :)**

La seconde fois où il fut question d'enfants, L'inversion de Tony pour ceux-ci avait certes, diminué, mais n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Si bien que le jour où son premier « baby-sitting en amoureux » (c'est le nom qu'avait choisi Pepper pour enjoliver cette stupide idée), il avait d'abord catégoriquement refusé.

Le génie était assis en face de sa petite-amie depuis une bonne demi-heure. Depuis tout ce temps, il tentait par tous les moyens d'éviter la corvée qu'était pour lui de garder l'adolescent prépubert, la petite geignarde de 6 ans et le brailleur emmerdant au possible de 3 ans de la copine de Pepper. Il en était à la phase Je-râle-et-boude-pour-obtenir-ce-que-je-veux, ce qui ne marchait pas du tout avec la CEO qui restait concentrée sur son ordinateur. Elle en était à la dernière page du contrat français hyper important quand Elle leva les yeux son compagnon, toujours en train de faire la tête sur la chaise devant elle.

\- Tu vas vraiment continuer longtemps ce petit numéro ?

\- Ché pas.

\- Tu voir on va bien s'amuser.

\- S'amuser ?! Tu es sérieuse là ?! C'est une torture pour moi rien qu'à y penser ! Voir ces… choses dégoulinants de morve ou pire, bavant dans tous les sens pour me monter dessus et faire de moi un cheval, non merci !

Elle referma son ordi portable et commença à réorganiser les dernières feuilles qui traînaient sur son bureau.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, ils sont adorables…

\- Et bah vas-y toi, si ça te fait plaisir. Mais moi je reste. S'il te plait chériiiiie…

\- Tony s'il te plait arrête de te plaindre.

\- Mais Pep' je ne veux pas y aller. Je t'en supplie…

\- Oh que si tu vas venir, On y va. Tous les deux. Que ça te plaise ou non.

Bon, la phase 1 n'avait pas franchement marché. Plan B.

\- Non c'est non. Je ne mettrais pas un pied là-bas.

Elle nota tout de suite le changement de ton et stoppa toute activité pour le dévisager.

\- Ah oui vraiment ?

\- Absolument.

Elle soutenait son regard avec tout l'aplomb qu'elle se connaissait, cherchant à le faire abandonner, sans résultat. En même temps, c'était lui qui avait inventé ce regard.

\- Alors tu vas me laisser seule toute une soirée avec trois enfants sous prétexte que tu n'as pas envie de venir ?! c'est une blague ?

\- Non non, Tu as tout compris. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi.

\- Ce sont des ENFANTS, pas des bombes à retardement !

\- Je préfère mille fois apprendre l'informatique à Steve que de te suivre _là-bas_.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois, se dirigeant vers le porte manteau, presque résignait à partir sans lui, quand il lui vint une idée.

\- Et même si…

Elle se retourna lentement et avança vers la chaise ou était assis le milliardaire avec une grâce féline, le fixant dans les yeux. Surpris, il était comme hypnotisé par le bleu de ses yeux, ne réagissant pas quand elle se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

\- Si quoi ?

\- Si je te promets une récompense à la fin...

Elle lui avait chuchoté le dernier mot à l'oreille, le faisant tressaillir légèrement. Il dut ensuite faire un effort quasi surhumain pour refréner ses pulsions et repousser la main baladeuse de la rousse, déjà bien calée dans son pantalon. Il se redressa pour la faire reculer. L'expression surprise qu'avait Pepper sur le visage le fit sourire, content de savoir lui renoncer pour un cas de force majeur.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu refuses mes avances quand le suis à califourchon sur toi ?

\- Ça, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, tu m'as appris la patience et le bon sens, chose qui me semblait bien inutiles avant…

\- J'ai créé un monstre.

Il sourit de plus bel, se relevant et s'éloignant par la même occasion de l'objet de convoitise mortelle.

\- Je ne tomberais pas dans ton piège diabolique mon ange, je n'approcherais pas de ses petits monstres que sont ces enfants. Et même si Natashe me le demandait..._gentiment_. Je ne céderais pas.

Pepper tiqua sous la révélation de son homme. Elle savait bien qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins fantasmé sur l'espionne, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils aient couché ensemble.

\- Attend... quoi ? Quand est-ce que Romanoff a été gentille avec toi de la sorte ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme un…

Il releva la tête, intéressé d'en savoir un peu plus.

\- Comme un quoi ?

\- Comme un gamin justement ! C'est juste histoire de quelques heures, ils dormiront bien avant que leurs parents reviennent.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je suis allergique aux mômes. Depuis toujours.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Et Harley alors ? Tu l'as déjà oublié ou tu refoules seulement les souvenirs de toi en compagnie d'un enfant se tenant à moi de 5 mètres de distance ?

\- Hum…

Il grogna, ne savant plus quoi dire.

\- Ahah ! Je savais que tu ne trouverais rien à répondre ! Tu adores ce gosse, ne dis pas le contraire. Allez prend ton manteau on y va.

\- Oui mais là c'était différent, il était intelligent, seul et… Il est toujours catégoriquement hors de question que je garde les morveux de ta copine. C'est quoi déjà son nom ? Imène ?

\- Irène.

\- Ah bon ? j'ai connu une Irène, bien gaulée d'ailleurs, sans enfant.

\- Tu m'exaspères, sincèrement.

La jeune femme enfila son imperméable et s'engouffra dans le corridor de l'ascenseur.

\- Hey, attend pep' !

\- Bonne soiré, chéri.

Le ton glacial qu'elle avait employé fit sourire le génie qui se mit à lui courir après dans le couloir.

\- Mon amour, attend, je t'aime, reviens !

Les portes se refermèrent derrière la rousse, qui avait perdu son si jolie sourire pour le remplacer par une mine boudeuse à croquée. Stark ne mit pas longtemps à regretter la conversation, et au bout de 5 secondes, se mit à rassembler ses affaire et se précipita pour la rejoindre.

\- Vous partez Monsieur ?

La voix de l'intelligence artificielle fit sourire Tony, qui était certain d'avoir entendu une pointe de sarcasme amusé dans celle-ci.

\- Jarvis, ne tombe jamais amoureux, trop compliqué.

\- Bien monsieur.

C'est ainsi que le super héros dut, pour la première fois depuis l'épisode du Tennessee, supporter et parler avec des enfants, ce qui commençait à apprécier finalement...

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce qui à été ou non, de ce qui est à changer... j'adore ça ! Merci de m'avoir lu, à bientôt :)**


	3. question embarrassante

**Un bon dans le futur pour nos deux tourtereaux pour ce chapitre, toujours sur le thème des enfants . Bonne lecture, désolée pour les fautes ^^**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que Pepper et Tony étaient ensemble. 10 ans en fait. Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, le monde avait continué tourner, les catastrophes extraterrestres à arriver, le couple à se disputer. Tout c'était véritablement accéléré 5 ans plus tôt, durant une période étonnement calme. Ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps évidement, mais assez pour laisser le temps au couple d'avoir leur premier enfant. Un merveilleux accident d'entre-mission. Un garçon. Le petit Eliott Howard Bruce Stark, du nom de son grand père charismatique et de son parrain… pragmatique, était né un jour ordinaire, alors que son père était loin de la maison, sauvant le monde, pour changer. La première année fut la plus difficile et Tony fut contraint d'abandonner de nombreuses fois sa famille pour des missions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Mais la secondes fut plus « calme », et il put enfin profiter de sa petite merveille et de sa toute nouvelle épouse. Car oui, il s'était casé. Tout avait changé dans sa façon de voir les choses, à commencer par les enfants.

Après un mariage, un bébé, Tony commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas un peu abusé avec le bonheur, et craignait le revers de la médaille, qui vint quelques mois plus tard avec la mort de son ami Rodney dans un bataille ou il était venu aider en tant que Iron Patriot -ou War Machine pour les puristes. Il avait était anéanti et avait mis quelques mois avant de faire son deuil et être à nouveau lui-même, Tony Stark tout simplement.

Il avait donc repris sa vie, pensant être arrivé au plus haut niveau du bonheur quand la deuxième grossesse de Pepper fut annoncée. Ce jour-là, il avait été le plus heureux des hommes et avait couru dans toute la tour avec Eliott sur ses épaules (personne n'aurait pu dire qui était l'enfant des deux tellement Tony était excité) pour en informer ses collègues, devenus amis avec le temps.

Ils en étaient là, tout allait bien.

Eliott, ou mini Stark comme le surnommaient les Avengers depuis toujours vu sa ressemblance frappante avec son père (que ce soit au niveau physique ou comportemental), était assis par terre dans le salon. Le jeune garçon était plongé dans son projet de mini robot ouvreur de pot de cornichons depuis des heures. Cette idée lui était venue un jour ou sa mère luttait contre l'un d'eux. Depuis, il c'était mis en tête de lui inventer une machine pour la fête des mères. En effet, le petit Stark jr avait hérité de la détermination sans faille de Virginia et de ses yeux azurs. Quant à son intelligence, il la tenait en grande partie de son insupportable génie de papa, au même titre que la couleur de sa tignasse ébouriffée.

Anthony était dans le canapé, un écran transparent bleuté devant ses yeux fatiguée creusés par des cernes violettes. Il essayait inlassablement de résoudre un problème mathématique bien trop compliqué pour Pepper. Elle, finissait de taper un contrat avec l'Egypte à l'autre bout du sofa, une main caressant tendrement son ventre très arrondi.

Elle leva les yeux une seconde, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux (presque) hommes de sa vie réfléchir. Son fils avait exactement le même petit pincement de lèvre que son père quand il travaillait.

Reprenant son travail, elle sursauta d'un coup.

\- Tony !

\- Hum…

\- Il a bougé, le bébé a bougé !

Le brun stoppa instantanément toute recherche et vint plaquer sa main contre le ventre de sa compagne. Il sourit quand il sentit un coup sous sa paume.

\- Moi aussi je veux toucher !

\- Mets ta main là mon cœur, voilà. Tu sens ?

Le petit génie sursauta quand un autre coup déforma légèrement le ventre de la jeune femme.

\- C'est bizarre, T'as mal ?

Il pris tout à coup un ton inquiet, paniqué à l'idée de voir sa maman souffrir.

\- Non, il est trop petit pour me faire mal mon chéri. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ta maman est indestructible.

\- Comme tonton Bruce ?

Le milliardaire rit doucement.

\- Heu… presque comme tonton.

Le petit bonhomme colla son oreille contre le T-shirt de sa mère avant de relever la tête.

\- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Ah, ça je n'en sais rien puisque Mme Stark de veut pas savoir…

\- Oh tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça…

\- Moi j'aimerais savoir chérie.

\- On a su, ou plutôt JARVIS nous a dit pour Eliott, je veux que celui-là soit une surprise.

\- Tu es consciente que je peux lui demander à tout moment…

\- Tu ne ferras rien du tout, tu sais pertinemment que si j'apprends que tu lui as demandé, tu n'auras plus jamais de surprise comme celle de ton anniversaire.

L'ex play boy pris instantanément une mine apeurée à l'idée de ne plus jamais vivre une telle soirée et se résigna bien vite à accepté sa défaite face a la femme de sa vie.

\- Ça me semble être un chantage persuasif. Mais ça serait quand même plus pratique. Rien que pour le prénom.

L'enfant ne manquait rien de la mini scène de ménage qu'il venait de déclencher. Il savait qu'elle finirait par des excuses de la part son père. Car papa perdait toujours face maman, il l'avait compris très tôt.

\- C'est toujours pareil avec toi, je peux jamais avoir le dernier mot !

\- Arrête un peu, je t'étouffe maintenant ?! C'est le comble !

J'ai jamais dit ça Pep', ne déforme pas la réalité.

\- OK , alors exprime toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par « tu es toujours son mon dos à me dire quoi faire ou non et à juger chacun de mes actes » ?

\- Tu es envahissante.

\- Oh ça c'est fort ! Qui est l'homme qui pendant 10 ans m'a empêché d'avoir une vie sociale, ou même une vie tout cours ? Hein qui ?! Et qui a dû supporter toutes tes excentricités et toutes ces filles plu que frivoles qui trainaient un peu partout dans TA vie ? Qui ? Dis le moi…

Eliott s'était mis à butter sur un mot.

\- C'est quoi frivole ?

\- Une sorte de femme que ton père aime beaucoup inviter à la maison quand je suis en Europe.

Le petit brun avait décroché et était retourné à son activité favorite sur le tapis, laissant les grandes personnes régler leurs différents entre eux.

\- Oh chérie… c'était y à quoi, 10 ans ? Tu sais que je regrette et que je n'ai jamais…

\- 7. Et ne me ment pas Anthony Stark ! Je sais très bien que…

\- Et toi avec Steve ? Je suis sensé oublier ou c'est comment ?

\- Ce n'est pas du tout…

Elle fut prise d'un violent malaise et ne put finir sa phrase, se rattrapant de justesse au sofa.

Tony avait évidemment accouru pour la rattraper, oubliant complètement la dispute pour quelques instants.

\- Bébé ? Ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va. Lâche-moi.

\- Visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

\- J'ai fini !

Les deux adultes tournèrent la tête vers l'enfant qui montrait fièrement un objet plein de vis et d'autres broques. Ils avaient complètement fait abstraction de leur fils, totalement absorbés par leur dispute.

\- Alors elle marche enfin cette machine de guerre petit génie ?

\- Je te montrerais que si tu dis pardon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que…

\- Tous les deux.

Eliott avait beau avoir 4 ans, il était impressionnant de voir avec quelle maturité il réfléchissait quelques fois.

\- OK, très bien… Je suis… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir par le passé et je m'excuse aussi par avance pour toutes les choses stupides et navrantes que je te ferais subir.

\- Et moi je m'excuse de t'avoir laissé tomber amoureux de moi et de n'avoir rien fait pour m'empêcher de faire pareil.

Il rit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bon, on peut voir maintenant si tu es aussi intelligent que ton génial de père.

\- Maman, Papa, je suis fière de vous présenter Mon ouvre-pot-de-cornichons-trop-durs mark 1.

Le sourire fière à la Stark qu'il avait sur le visage tout au long de la démonstration fit complètement craquer Pepper.

\- Mon fils est un génie.

\- NOTRE fils chérie, faut avouer que j'ai quand même beaucoup contribué à cette facette de sa personnalité.

\- Hum c'est vrai.

Elle sourit en lui attrapant la nuque pour l'embrasser. Eliott les fixa et poussa soudain un cri de panique, forçant l'arrêt du baisé du couple.

\- Naaaaan ! Faut pas que vous vous embrassez !

\- Embrassiez mon ange, c'est plus français.

\- Faut pas ! Je veux pas deux petites sœurs moi !

Le super héros se mis à rire devant le niveau de panique extrême qu'était son fils de 5 ans.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Matt Grismano il a dit que c'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés.

\- Ah bon ? Le petit gros de…

\- Tony…

\- Oh pardon, ton copain enrobé a dit ça ? Et bein tu pourras lui dire qu'il s'est trompé.

\- On ne fait pas les bébés avec un bisou Eli.

\- Bah alors on fait comment ?

Les yeux du petit garçon scrutaient ceux de sa mère, en quête de réponse.

\- Heu… et Bah…

Elle tourna la tête, cherchant une quelconque aide venant de son mari, mais celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Oui chérie, c'est vrai ça, comment on fait ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, comprenant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

\- Tu devrais demander à ton père mon chou, c'est lui le génie de la famille.

Et toc. Elle réussit à se débarrasser de la question embarrassante et à s'esquiver dans la cuisine, sous le regard « tu me le paieras » de son amant. Arrivée dans la salle d'à côté, elle garda bien entendu une oreille sur la conversation qui s'annonçait croustillante.

Tony baissa les yeux sur son fils et se frotta la nuque nerveusement, cherchant un quelconque moyen de s'échapper de cette nouvelle situation compliquée.

\- Fiston… Rah… Ça me tue de devoir faire ça à ton âge…

Le petit brun le fixait maintenant avec attention, avide d'apprendre de nouvelles choses de la bouche de son père.

\- Alors heu…Quand… Rahh chérie ? je peux utiliser quels mots ?

Le voix enchantée de la CEO lui parvint de l'autre pièce.

\- Débrouille-toi.

\- OK… donc par où commencer… Tu sais que tout être humain est constitué de cellules ? Ca tu l'as appris depuis longtemps, je te l'avais expliqué avec tonton Bruce. Bon, alors pour faire un bébé, il faut deux cellules spéciales. Une masculine et une féminine. Tu me suis ?

L'enfant opina.

\- Donc Ils s'échangent ces cellules en… Enfin c'est grâce à ces deux cellules qu'on fait un bébé.

Le petit était impressionné par tout ce que savait son père sur le monde. Il l'admirait énormément.

\- Alors c'est super facile ! je peux faire un bébé avec une fille si je veux, il faut juste que je trouve la bonne cellule !

\- Oula non, c'est juste pour les adultes ça mon gars. Promet moi je jamais me ramener d'enfant avant tes 35 ans.

\- Heu… d'accord. Merci papa.

Tony était assez fière de son explication, bien que rudimentaire, elle était parfaitement adaptée à la capacité et l'âge de son rejeton. Il serait surement tranquille pour quelques mois avant qu'il ne veule en apprendre plus, ou qu'il ne découvre la vérité par lui-même.

\- Mais, je comprends pas…

Dommage.

\- Oui… je t'écoute.

\- Comment il fait pour vivre à l'interrieur de maman ?Il est rentré comment ?

A ce moment précis, l'ingénieur se rendit compte de la difficulté qu'il allait avoir à continuer la conversation.

\- C'est un secret que seules les mamans connaissent. Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras plus grand.

Pepper avait surgit derrière eux, embrassant la petite tête du garçon et sauvant au passage Stark d'une situation plus que délicate.

\- Allez vas chercher un tournevis qu'on améliore un peu ton méga ouvre truc de la mort.

Le gamin partit comme une flèche vers l'escalier, heureux que son père s'intéresse à son projet. Quand il fut loin, le milliardaire se retourna pour enlacer sa femme.

\- Merci chérie, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi.

\- Mais de rien, à ton service mon sœur. Et puis si ça peut éviter à notre fils de 4 ans de savoir ce que tu me fais la nuit…

Elle affichait maintenant un sourire joueur noyé de sous-entendus, que Tony compris instantanément.

\- Serait-ce une invitation Mme Stark ?

\- A vous de voir, M. Stark…

Il se mit à la regarder langoureusement, avant de lui sourire.

\- Jar', si Eliott nous cherche, on est parti faire une petite course ok ?

\- Dois-je aussi verrouiller la porte de la chambre monsieur ?

\- Ça va de soit…


	4. un peu de tranquilité

**Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre qui, vous êtes prévenu, est parti en LEMON. Ca faisait longtemps. ^^ Donc pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop ça... désolée !**

**Je tenais aussi à remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps d'envoyer une petite review, je n'ai plus les noms en tête mais je peux vous dire que ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que vous lisez ! Merciiiii :)**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour les relecture afin de vous donner un truc complet et compréhensible à lire, parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait pas mal (ÉNORMÉMENT) de fautes, même des passages qui sautait après l'enregistrement dans certaine de mes fics précédentes... donc j'espère que ce sera mieux pour celle là :/ **

**Enfin voilà bonne lecture, on se voit en bas ;)**

Une des pires expériences qu'avait eue Pepper avec un enfant avait eu lieux bien après son premier fils. Elle qui avait toujours adoré les bambins, avait depuis ce jour moins d'admiration pour eux.

Tout avait dérapé juste après l'essayage vain de quelques robes. En effet, le couple avait été invité à un « petit repas très simple » de 400 invités à Asgard pour fêter le 3eme anniversaire du petit héritier blondinet nommé Kall. Evidemment, qui disait banquet sur une autre planète, disait tenue impeccable. Il ne s'agissait pas d'être ridicule dans un autre monde. Pepper avait donc pris son après-midi pour faire un peu de shopping. Quelques heures plus tard, elle revenait avec des dizaines de sacs à la maison avec la ferme intention de trouver la robe parfaite.

\- Tu penses quoi de celle-ci ?

Le génie releva la tête et quitta des yeux sa fille qu'il avait dans les bras. Ses yeux se mirent à briller quand il vit la fente au niveau de la jambe de sa bien-aimé.

\- Pas mal…

\- OK pas celle-là.

\- Mais j'ai dit…

\- Je suis sure que je peux trouver mieux.

\- Ok alors…

Il reposa le regard sur son bébé qui lui souriait entre les bras. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, faisant rire aux éclats la petite blonde.

\- Attaque de guiliiiiis!

Tandis que le milliardaire commençait à chatouiller l'enfant en souriant, il jeta un œil à sa compagne qui venait de rentrer dans une robe en dentelle bleue nuit magnifique.

\- Celle-là est franchement magnifique.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est bien mais…

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec cette robe ?

\- Je me sens énorme dedans, voilà ce qu'il y a.

L'homme essayait de se concentrer sur sa femme et en même temps de rattraper la petite boule d'énergie qui gesticulait maintenant entre ses jambes, tentant de s'enfuir et conquérir le monde à quatre pattes.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Je n'étais pas aussi… grosse après Eliott, si ?

\- Tu étais grasse, obèse je dirais. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour rester avec toi tellement tu étais…

Elle se mit à sourire.

\- Ça va j'ai compris…

\- Si tu ne choisis rien, va falloir que je le fasse à ta place. Méfis toi parce que je prendrais la plus simple à enlever…

\- Ça me stresse.

\- Quoi ? le diner ? On peut rester ici si tu veux. De toute façon je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Asgard…

\- Non, j'ai promis à Jane qu'on viendrait. Et puis elle n'a jamais vu Alexe, ça serait l'occasion. Sans parler d'Eliott qui me détesterais pour l'voir privé de voir son tonton-dieux.

A l'entente de son prénom, la petite tourna la tête vers sa maman qui lui sourit.

\- Comme tu veux. De toute façon, à partir du moment où on donne un tournevis à Eli il s'éclate. Cette crevette-là par contre faudra l'avoir à l'œil. Elle est surexcitée !

\- Elle est fatiguée.

\- Et bah on dirait pas, regarde là.

Alexe était en pleine expédition autour de la jambe de son papa, essayant d'escalader celle-ci en vain depuis quelques secondes. Du haut de ses 9 mois, la jeune Stark adorait faire tout ce qui étais interdit. Ce don pour la bêtise, elle le détenait de son père bien sûr.

\- Alexe tu vas te faire mal ne fais pas ça chérie.

\- Vas coucher l'acrobate s'il te plait avant qu'elle s'assomme.

\- Tout de suite.

Il souleva le bébé qui se mit à crier de surprise.

\- On va faire dodo. Allez bisous maman.

La rousse noya le bambin de bisou avant que son papa l'emmène dans le couloir.

Une fois seule, la CEO décida d'essayer une dernière robe. Elle était crème et le dos était ouvert, juste assez pour laisser en voir beaucoup sans que ça ne soit trop. Tony allait adorer. Elle était parfaite. Il y avait juste un tout petit hic, elle était trop longue. Même avec des talons conséquents, elle marchait dessus. Elle se résigna donc à la défaire au milieu de la pièce quand Tony revint.

Celui-ci s'arrêta une secondes, reluquant ouvertement les formes parfaites de sa compagne qui ne l'avait pas entendu revenir et lui tournait le dos. Il s'avança lentement et colla son torse au dos nu de Virginia qui sursauta légèrement.

\- Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Pourquoi elle ne va pas celle-là ?

Il avait désigné du menton le vêtement échoué sur le sol.

\- Trop longue.

\- Ah…

Il se mit à embrasser son cou tandis qu'elle essayait d'enlever ses chaussures qui commençaient à lui faire mal.

\- J'ai vu Maria tout à l'heure.

\- Hum…

\- Elle voulait te voir, ça avait l'air grave elle avait, tu vois cette expression qu'elle a toujours quand quelque chose lui déplait. Et elle faisait le truc avec ses sourcils…

L'inventeur se mit à sourire tout en continuant ses baisers.

\- Alors si elle faisait le truc des sourcils, ça devait être important…

\- Arrête un peu de te moquer de moi.

Un rictus amusé apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se retourna pour faire face à son homme. Elle attrapa sa nuque et planta son regard azur dans celui de Tony.

\- Toi tu veux quelque chose…

\- Peut-être…

Il caressa ses hanches sensuellement, histoire d'être plus clair.

\- Ton T-shirt…

\- Je sais, il est sale, c'est la faute de Dummy il a encore du mal à se concentrer, je vais régler ça bient…

\- Enlève le dépêche-toi.

\- Oh...

Elle recula pour qu'il se débarrasse de son vieux haut de MIT. Pepper le considéra avec envie jusqu'à ce que son regard se repose sur le vêtement.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas jeter ce T-shirt.

\- Il me rappelle des souvenirs d'ados attardés. Et Rod pendant sa période d'ado attardé...

Au nom du colonel, la voix du milliardaire avait hésité. Il baissa les yeux, le regard triste.

Comprenant sa gaffe la jolie rousse perdit son sourire. Comment avait-elle pu oublier. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le visage de son mari, l'obligeant à la relever les yeux.

\- Bébé regarde-moi. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il attrapa les mains de sa compagne, essayant de sourire malgré le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pepper ça va…

\- Non. Je suis stupide je n'aurais pas dû dire ça..

\- Je veux…

Il se mit à la regarder de haut en bas.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne id…

Sans prévenir, il la souleva pour la poser bientôt sur le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. La jeune femme gémit doucement en sentant les mains chaudes de l'ingénieur sur sa peau nue.

L'ex play-boy se débarrassa rapidement de son jean qui gênait ses mouvements et reprit ses caresses le long du corps de Pepper. Elle commençait à avoir chaud quand elle senti la main de son homme descendre de plus en plus bas. Il retira vite le sous vêtement de la belle qui s'échoua sur le parquet.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois on dirait…

Antony jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son entre jambes qu'il sentait déjà douloureuse. Il la gratifia de son sourire fier très Stark avant d'embrasser la poitrine de sa femme.

\- J'attends ça depuis trop longtemps…

C'est vrai qu'entre le travail épuisant de Pepper, les missions plus ou moins suicides de Tony, les enfants et tout le reste, le couple n'avait plus vraiment le temps ni l'occasion de se retrouver seul pendant la journée. Alors aujourd'hui, ils allaient en profiter.

\- Dépêche-toi, s'il te plait…

Les doigts du génie commençaient déjà à faire gémir Pepper. Elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place entre les bras de son amant. Un long soupir lui échappa, il était vraiment doué.

\- Continue… oui… Tony !

Elle était à la limite de l'orgasme. Elle le sentait monter sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Elle gémit de plus bel quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle rouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Moi ? non.

\- J'aurais juré.. Ah ! oui !

Bien qu'elle parle, il n'avait pas arrêté pour autant ses mouvements, faisant à nouveau crier la rousse.

\- Continu ! Oh mon dieu…

\- Maman ?

Elle eut un sursaut. Quelqu'un l'appelé, elle n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- MAMAN ?! tu es la ?

A ce moment précis, elle jura intérieurement avec toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait. Pourquoi fallait-il les trucs comme ça se passent toujours au pire moment ?

\- Eliott ?

\- Maman tu peux venir regarder ce que j'ai fait ?

Elle tenta par tous les moyens de réfréner un râle de plaisir puissant, qu'elle finit par étouffer dans un oreiller. Elle lança un regard noir à l'homme au-dessus d'elle et le supplia d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait, sans grand succès.

\- …Plus tard… mon chéri. Maman est… han… Occupée.

\- Je peux entrer pour te faire montrer ? C'est pas long siteuplééé !

\- Non surtout pas ! Je ne peux pas… Tony arrête… Je viendrai après mon cœur.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Papa ? T'es la ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur son mari. Celui-ci continuait tranquillement ses pénétrations et ses baisers sans se soucier de son fils qui voulait absolument rentrer dans leur chambre alors qu'ils étaient en plein action.

\- J'aide papa à…

\- On répare l'étagère.

\- Dépêchez-vous !

\- On en a encore pour un petit moment, alors vas jouer dans ta chambre petit mec.

Ils entendirent l'enfant ruminer puis les petits pas s'éloignèrent et Pepper relâcha enfin la pression.

\- Ils font exprès non ? De venir exactement au moment où il ne faudrait pas qu'ils viennent.

\- Arrête juste de parler.

Elle l'embrassa sauvagement et le poussa en arrière pour pouvoir se redresser. Elle se mit à genoux devant le héros, qui s'était assis sagement en attendant la suite des événements. Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour admirer l'homme en face d'elle. Elle s'était toujours trouvé chanceuse, surtout après avoir réalisé qu'elle était mariée à l'idiot le plus sexy, charmeur et…

\- Tu es… magnifique.

Parfait.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus…

\- Ça n'est pas prudent de flatter mon égo comme ça chérie, surtout quand nous sommes nus dans un lit… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver…

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Tu devrais. Toi, petite créature sans défense…

Il la renversa brutalement en arrière, la faisant rire sous les nouveaux baisers. Alors que sa bouche commençait déjà à retrouver le chemin de son intimité, elle changea de position.

\- Règle numéro 1, ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire mon ange…

La rouquine était maintenant à califourchon au-dessus de son mari, qui arborait déjà un sourire ravi. Elle amorça le premier coup de reins, qui les fit gémir tous les deux quand tout à coup…

\- Alors comme ça on galère avec un meuble Ikea heureusement que je suis… Oh Mon dieu !

\- OH MON DIEU STEVE !

Pepper avait instantanément reconnu la voix grave du soldat. Elle avait immédiatement quitté sa position pour se cacher sous les draps. La panique, oui, la panique était la seule chose qu'elle avait ressentie à cet instant précis. La honte n'était arrivée qu'après. Surpris, Anthony n'avait pas compris la soudaine réaction de sa compagne et ce n'est que quand il jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux qu'il comprit.

Le capitaine n'était pas encore totalement rentré dans la pièce quand il leva les yeux. Il mit une demie seconde à se rendre compte qu'il tombait mal. Vraiment mal. Il se tourna violemment, se sentant terriblement gêné. Il avait cru voir… Que venait-il de voir ? Oh pas la peine de se mentir, il avait tout vu…

Il se traita une centaine de fois d'idiot alors que son visage devenait de plus en plus écarlate. Il entendit bientôt la voix de Pepper répéter son prénom quand celle de Tony la recouvrit.

\- Putain Roger ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici non de…

Le génie se redressa difficilement et recouvrit sa femme de la couverture.

\- Je pensais que vous montiez… C'est Eli qui est venu me chercher et… Je suis désolé Virginia je ne savais pas que tu étais…

Sans réfléchir, le soldat tourna furtivement la tête vers le couple. Son ami était encore nu sur le lit et quand il vit que le blond avait de nouveau regardé, il explosa.

\- PUTAIN MAIS SORS D'ICI ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! J'Y CROIS PAS QUEL CON !

L'homme se décida à partir quand il reçut un oreiller en pleine tête. Il discerna quelques autres insultes de la part de l'ingénieur quand il aperçut une petite tignasse brune qui s'approchait trop rapidement de lui en souriant.

\- Tonton Steve attend moi aussi je veux aider…

\- ELIOTT N'ENTRES PAS !

Les trois voix s'étaient entremêlées. La situation était déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça.

Le garçon interrogea son parrain du regard. Celui-ci avait l'air complètement affolé, ce qui inquiéta le petit Stark.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi quoi ?

\- Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête tonton ? Et pourquoi je peux pas rentrer moi ?

\- Heu…

\- Il se passe quoi ici j'ai entendu crier, je…

\- Tonton Bruh !

Le gosse avait sauté sur son parrain, lui attrapa la jambe au passage.

\- Hey petit monstre, toi aussi tu es là…

Le scientifique sourit en se débarrassant gentiment du petit singe boudeur qui agrippait maintenant son dos. Une fois par terre, Eliott détala dans le couloir, se sentant encore une fois exclu de la scène.

Le visage de Pepper se mit à prendre une teinte cramoisie. Elle vivait le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie et il fallait qu'une personne de plus se rajoute dans ce cauchemar.

En entendant la voix grave de Banner, Steve se mit à faire de grands gestes pour que celui-ci ne s'avance pas d'avantage. Mais apparemment, Bruce n'avait aucune notion sur les signaux codés et passa la porte de la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la situation que les grandes mains du soldat le retournèrent.

\- Wow qu'est-ce qu'il…

\- VOUS ALLEZ TOUS DEBARQUER OU QUOI ?! STEVE FERME CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE AVANT QUE JE TE…

La porte fut fermée avant même que le milliardaire n'eut terminé sa phrase.

Le chercheur lança un regard interrogateur à son collège par-dessus ses lunettes. Celui-ci était pale et regardait dans le vide, comme pour oublier quelque chose d'embarrassant.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Le héros se contenta de tourner la tête de gauche à droite avant de s'élançait vers les escaliers.

Avec un sourcil levé, Bruce se retourna vers son ami en fuite. Il remarqua qu'il avait pris le même petit air amusé et intrigué très craquant qu'avait Darcy quand elle essayait de comprendre… Quoi ? Là il s'égare… revenons plutôt à notre super patriote…

\- Quoi c'est si terrible que ça ?

\- Beaucoup plus…

Et c'est sur ces paroles plus qu'intrigantes que la conversation prit fin.

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de demander à Tony lorsqu'il le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard au labo, vraisemblablement énervé, ni même à Virginia quand il la croisa dans l'ascenseur ce soir-là, voyant le rouge lui monter aux joues quand il lui demanda comment c'était passé sa journée.

Quand à Steve, si par hasard il devait se rendre dans une salle, laquelle étant fermée, il avait dorénavant pris la sage habitude de toquer, avant d'entrer.

**Et... fin. J'ai vraiment mis une éternité a finir cet OS... j'espère qu'il vous à plu :)**

**Bon, je vous avez prévenu, c'était un tout petit M pour cette fois, j'ai fait simple parce que ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner des avis :)**

**pour le prochain, (si il y a un prochain) je pense faire un grand bon dans le temps car même si cette période toute mignonne me plait bien, je pense faire une truc beaucoup plus tard ou plus tôt, je sais pas encore dans quel sens ! ON verra bien.. **

**A bientôt ! **

** LePetitPois**


	5. 7 ans et quelques jours

**hello :) tout d'abord, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes que ont pris le temps de lire mes petits délires littéraux (je ne sais absolument pas si ce mot existe x)), et tout spécialement ceux qui commentent des petites choses à chaque chapitre, ça fait super plaisir ! Vous êtes tout simplement géniaux et je vous envois des milliers de bisous baveux !**

**bon, pour en revenir au chapitre... après une (très) longue réflexion, je décide de poster ce chapitre. en fait, je savais pas trop s'il était aussi intéressante que les autres, et le doute m'a pris... finalement, le voilà :p Il est né d'un document qui attendait depuis longtemps sur mon ordi, en fait il est de noël dernier... voilà, je vous laisse lire, on se voit en bas ! **

Un enfant à eux. La première fois ou ils en avaient parlé, ils n'étaient même pas encore en couple. En fait, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient sérieux, mais... En tout cas, elle ne l'était pas. Lui ? c'est une longue histoire.

Ce soir là, elle était exténuée, comme toujours après une journée passée dans cette maison de dingue à s'occuper du malade mégalo sans scrupules qu'était son patron.

Elle ne se plaignait pas, elle avait choisie, ou plutôt accepté le poste. Et puis... il fallait l'avouer, elle commencé à s'attacher à cet homme. même s'il l'exaspéré au plus au point à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche...

**"BLACK IN BLAAAAAAAAAAACK" **

En entrant dans la pièce, la rousse grimaça légèrement. Comment pouvait-on travailler correctement dans un tel vacarme ?

\- Tony, Rhodey est en haut, il...

Voyant que son patron ne réagissait pas, elle s'avança dans l'atelier et vint lui toucher l'épaule. l'homme sursauta en tournant la tête, et quand il réalisa que c'était son assistante, une large sourire illumina son visage fatigué.

\- plait-il ?

\- comment pouvez-vous écoutez si fort cette... horrible chose que vous surnommez musique ?

l'ingénieur posa son tournevis sur le sol en se relevant difficilement. Ça devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il était accroupi devant sa voiture, ce qui lui valait maintenant un terrible mal de dos.

\- Pepper chérie, je mets cette remarque insensée sur le compte de votre jeunesse et de votre naïve ignorance, mais AC/DC est le meilleur groupe de tous les temps.

\- Et c'est une raison pour tous nous rendre sourds ? Jarvis baisse moi ça.

\- Monsieur... Dois-je obéir à Mlle Potts ou...

\- fais ce qu'elle te dis Jar'.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux légèrement en le considérant avec une expression interrogative

\- Vous avez déprogrammer mon autorité sur jarvis ?!

\- heu... pas du tout. Mais du AC/DC, ça n'est jamais trop fort.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Elle était un peu déçue, et elle ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. Peut-être qu'il allait la virer ? Probable, mais en attendant... La jeune femme avait baissé les yeux sur le torse nu de son patron -mais d'ou lui venait cette manie d'enlever son t-shirt à chaque fois qu'elle descendait ici ?- et en avait presque oublié pourquoi elle était venu le chercher.

\- Alors... Que me vaut le plaisir ma chère ?

\- Heu... Je suis descendue parce que... Rhodey est là.

\- Et donc vous venais admirer mes sublimes abdos en même temps c'est ça ?

La rouquine rougit en secouant la tête. Le génie renfila son haut en s'éloignant d'elle, une rictus arrogant sur les lèvres.

\- Il veut vous faire sortir un peu, ce que je trouve complètement idiot pour une fois que vous êtes tranquillement ici à travailler un soir de week-end... mais bon je suppose que vous avez prévu une petite soirée entre hommes...

\- Disons que les femmes sont aussi les bienvenus...

Sans surprise.

\- Oui, ok j'ai compris. Par contre vous avez une réunion demain à 13 heures alors pour l'amour de dieu revenez en un seul morceau et sobre si possible...

\- Je ferais mon possible. Mais je ne vous promets rien, voyez-vous, j'ai une soudaine envie de m'amuser ce soir. Et je compte bien trouver mon jouet idéal pour ce soir... vous devriez nous accompagner, vous dénicheriez peut-être quelqu'un...

La jeune femme avait baissé les yeux. Il était adulte. Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. c'était sa vie. Mais elle avait toujours un léger pincement au cœur quand il parlait de femmes comme cela. Était-il sincèrement incapable d'aimer ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de "jouet", merci beaucoup.

Ouch. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça... trouve un truc intelligent à dire Stark. Allez, rattrape le coup.

\- Comment vous les appelleriez ?

Potts, qui avait déjà monté la première marche, s'arrêta en entendant la question de son patron.

\- Qui ?

\- Nos enfants, comment vous voudriez les appeler ?

La rousse tiqua. elle tourna lentement la tête, cherchant l'homme du regard. Le milliardaire s'était déplacé derrière son plan de travail et tapait calmement sur son clavier numérique, donnant l'impression que sa question était complètement normale.

\- Et bien, je n'en ai aucune idée vu que je n'ai jamais décidé de vous faire des enfants et que je n'en aurais probablement jam...

\- Ne jamais dire jamais Pep'. OK, c'est pas prévu mais ne me dîtes pas que vous n'y avez jamais pensé... J'en ai besoin, faites un effort.

\- Heu... J'ai toujours aimé le prénom Alexandre.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi je pensais plus à un truc comme Tony jr ou quelque chose comme ça...

La jeune femme se mit a rire en s'élançant dans les escaliers.

\- Votre égo est très imaginatif.

\- Attendez, je voulais dire... je pensais à quelque chose de court, d'intelligent, d'unique. un peu comme vous...

Elle redescendit lentement, attendant qu'il continu sa phrase avec une blague skarkéenne mais il se contenta de la regarder.

\- oh, vous me flattez, je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de pronom...

\- Alexe.

\- bah, oui, le diminutif d'Alex en fait...

\- Non non, AlexE, avec un "e" à la fin.

\- Pour une fille ?

\- Voilà.

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes en souriant. l'homme continuait à trafiquer quelque chose sur ses écrans en l'observant attentivement, attendant sa réaction.

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez mignon.

\- Vous voyez, je suis un génie.

L'employée sourit de plus belle. Elle tourna les talons avant que son attention ne s'arrête sur un objet recouvert d'un drap rouge au fond de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Hum ? Ah, ça. C'est... C'était sensé être une surprise pour demain...

\- Un cadeau? Pour moi ?

Son supérieur lâcha enfin l'écran bleuté pour venir s'arrêter derrière elle.

\- Oui oui.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- En fait ça fait 7 ans et 6 jours que vous travaillez avec moi ma chère. Et ça se fête vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle sembla impressionnée. Alors il comptait les jours. elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon.

\- 7 ans déjà... ça m'a paru beaucoup plus long étrangement...

\- Ne soyez pas cynique mon ange. Je vous présente, Alexandre.

Le drap s'échoua sur le sol, laissant apparaître une machine. Celle-ci se mit à bouger instantanément, comme si elle s'inclinait pour saluer.

\- C'est... C'est Dummy ?

la rousse était étonnée. Il lui léguait vraiment son robot préféré ?

\- C'est VOTRE Dummy. C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être un peu copié son look, mais celui-ci est amélioré et il s'appelle Alexandre.

\- C'était donc pour ça que...

\- Je ne pouvais pas choisir le prénom de votre propre IA Pep', fallait quelque chose de personnel, que vous apprécieriez...

\- Mais...

\- chaque personne spéciale à eu son dummy. Mon père a eu le sien, Rhodey et Staine aussi. Vous savez, vous êtes la première personne avec une poitrine à en avoir un. Quoique celle d'Ohbadia ne compte pas...

\- C'est une honneur alors... Mais, qu'est ce qu'il peut faire ?

\- Absolument tout ce que vous voulez. Il est autonome, sait faire des massages, des gaufres et il vous aime déjà.

En effet, l'engin se penchait vers sa maîtresse, attendant une caresse de sa part. Celle-ci tendit la main et entoura les crochets de la pince, en la secouant doucement.

\- Enchantée Alexandre.

Le milliardaire se frotta la nuque d'une manière préoccupée. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir si sa surprise allait à la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça vous plait ? je ne savais pas vraiment quelle voiture choisir alors...

Elle pivota pour planter ses yeux azurs dans ceux chocolat de l'homme à côté d'elle.

\- C'est parfait, vous êtes adorable.

Un large sourire apparu sur le visage de son patron.

\- Je suis exceptionnel.

Leurs corps étaient très proches maintenant et leurs visages qu'à quelques centimètres. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour... Pepper détourna les yeux pour la plus grande déception de son interlocuteur. Il était son patron, il ne fallait pas qu'elle ne l'oublie.

\- et... comment j'emporte ça chez moi ?

\- Oh, j'aurais espéré que vous le laissiez ici et que vous resteriez vivre avec moi...

\- je vous vois assez souvent comme ça. merci.

\- Mais Dummy est très attaché à son petit frère. Il serait surement détruit si on les séparait...

L'humanoïde se tourna vers son créateur, puis vers sa maîtresse, attendant la décision d'un des deux.

\- On peut envisager les gardes alternés si c'est vraiment nécessaire.

\- Je le prends la semaine et vous le w-e et pendant les vacances scolaires ?

La rouquine se mit à rire. Bien qu'il déteste plus que tout les bambins, Tony avait toujours vu ses robots comme ses enfants. elle avait été désorientée la première fois qu'il lui avait demandé de les garder pendant ses soirées en ville ou de leur mettre la télé le matin. c'était devenu habituel. Ses "enfants" faisait parti de la famille. Une famille atypique, certes, mais non sans amour. La situation amusait beaucoup les deux acolytes, qui adorait leur petit "délire"-comme l'appelait Rhodes- à eux.

\- Hey ! C'est quand même mon robot non ? Et puis vous êtes incapable d'éduquer 3 enfants en même temps Tony. Vous n'arrivez pas à vous occuper de vous correctement ! Vous ne dormiriez jamais si je n'étais pas là... de toute façon, c'est la mère qui prend le petit la semaine d'habitude.

la machine, qui semblait d'accord avec la jeune femme, était tourné vers son créateur. Celle-ci hocha lentement la "tête" en signe d'approbation. Elle avait même l'air de le regarder avec un air désolé, ou moqueur, car n'ayant que des pinces comme visage, cela restait à voir. La rousse comprit que son androïde était de son côté et se mis à sourire fièrement, ce qui fit rire l'ingénieur.

\- Mais vous y avez pensé à son père ? Lui qui l'a cousu, lui a donné la vie... ses frère le réclame ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si...

La jolie assistante releva un sourcil, le défiant de continuer avec un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres si tentants.

\- Ok alors c'est une mutinerie... ok... alex, je suis déçu...

\- Allons nous vraiment nous disputez pour ça ?

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, vos désirs sont des ordres mon ange.

Virginia secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel en s'éloignant, suivit de près par son IA.

\- Bonne nuit... Je vois que je ne serais pas récompensé ce soir pou...

La femme fit demi-tour en vint embrasser doucement la joue du milliardaire. Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents. c'était typiquement le genre de petit air satisfait qui faisait complètement craquer la jeune femme.

\- Merci.

\- Vous êtes parfaite, épousez moi !

\- Ce sera tout, monsieur Stark ?

\- Pas vraiment...

Elle s'éloigna juste avant qu'il ne décide de trop s'approcher de ses lèvres, et s'élança dans les escaliers.

\- Bonne nuit Tony.

\- Vous êtes la bonne Pepper !

Le Play-boy la suivit du regard, relookant ouvertement les longues jambes bien (trop) cachées sous sa longues jupe. Cette femme était spéciale, il le savait. Mine de rien elle était tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. . Et peut-être qu'un jour ils parleraient d'enfants, mais surement pas pour plaisanter.

**alors ? n'hésitez pas à me donner quelques conseils ou autres trucs si vous voyez des choses à améliorer, et sinon, donnez moi juste votre avis ;) je vais continuer à me creuser la tête pour voir si je peux vous en pondre un autre chapitres très bientôt. Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, je prends ! franchement, j'écris vraiment pour m'amuser, et j'aime l'idée que d'autres personnes puissent partager ça en même temps ! alors faites moi signe :)**

** lepetitPois **


	6. il était une fois

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) ! **

**Ca faisait une éternité que j'avais rien posté sur le site, et pour cause, cette année en pleine d'exam et j'avais pas vraiment de temps à me consacrer à l'écriture… Mais je suis toujours là **

**Je reviens avec un nouvel OS avec comme perso principal notre génie préféré et une invité surprise ^^ Je vous laisse lire pour découvrir qui c'est…**

**C'est suite au génial Avengers Age Of Ultron que j'ai eu l'idée de ce chapitre assez mignon. Je pense que les nouveaux personnages sont à exploiter et je publierais surement une nouvelle fic avec l'équipe et les jumeaux (pour lesquels j'ai développé un amour inconsidérable) d'ici quelques semaines… On verra. **

**Bonne lecture, on se revoit en bas.**

Ok. Il avait merdé, et bien cette fois encore. Elle allait le tuer… ou elle préfèrerait le torturer longuement avant de le tuer. La fin n'en était pas moins fatale de toute façon.

Il était très tard, et Tony passait en revue toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui pour éviter l'engeulade du siècle. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il n'y échapperait pas cette fois.

Il y était habitué depuis le temps, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait tout foirer… Mais pour une fois, il n'avait ni envie, ni besoin d'argumenter ce soir alors il ferrait ce qu'il doit faire, il ferait face.

Il fit tourner le câble du téléphone un nerveusement entre ses doigts. Depuis dix minutes que son dilemme «appeler ou pas » avait commencé, il se demandait comment des personnes saines d'esprit avaient pu créer des câbles aussi cons. Il y avait vraiment de quoi devenir taré avec ce truc qui ne se met jamais dans le bon sens… De toute façon, là n'était pas le problème.

Aspirant un grand coup, il décrocha le combiné.

\- Allez Anthony, t'as survécu à pire…

Il appuya sur les chiffres –merde, il existait encore des machins aussi obsolètes ?!- priant pour que la ligne soit occupée. Qui sait ? Il serait peut-être sauvé par un actionneur chinois… Ou dormait-elle tout simplement, ce qu'il l'arrangerait pas mal pour une fois… Mais en même temps, à bien y penser, il avait besoin de cet appel et les secondes d'attentes paraissaient durer une éternité.

Soufflant profondément, il s'appuya sur ce qu'il prit d'abord pour un mûr, mais qui se révéla très vite être une porte, et qui plus est ouverte. Il se retrouva bientôt au sol, le combiné blanchâtre toujours dans la main. Clint allait le tuer. Il pourrait toujours essayer de camoufler ça avec un peu de scotch… En tout cas pour Pepper, c'était foutu.

Il grogna en se massant le bras qui avait amorti la chute, réfléchissant à tous les moyens qui lui restaient pour joindre la jeune femme. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude. Il trouverait surement un pigeon voyageur ou un truc… Il était tombé ou au fait ? Un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce lui donna la réponse. Malgré l'obscurité, il distingua les jouets éparpillés un peu partout autour de lui. Merde.

\- Papa ?

Une voix timide lui parvint du fond de la pièce. Rachel, la petite brune de Barton appelait « princesse » à tout bout de champs. Double merde.

\- Nope, pas que je sache.

Il se releva difficilement, jetant un regard à la petite qui avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre.

\- Monsieur Tony ?

\- Je m'en vais, rendors toi…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, la brunette se mit tout à coup à pleurer, sans raison apparente. Le génie se senti complètement désarmé et idiot face à la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? La gosse pleurait et sa plus brûlante question était un grand « Pourquoi ? ».

\- Hé non non non pleure pas… C'est juste moi, t'as pas à avoir peur…

La fillette redoubla ses pleurs, mettant le milliardaire la situation délicate qu'était gérer un enfant chialant à quarte heures du matin alors qu'il venait de passer l'une des pires journées de sa vie.

\- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller… j'avais pas vu ta chambre… Natasha va me tuer si tu continues à pleurer… sauve moi la vie gamine, arrête de crier, s'il te plait…

En entendant ces mots, la petite se calma instantanément.

\- Tata est toujours ici ?

Le mot affectueux qu'elle avait employé pour qualifier l'espionne surentraînée et dangereuse qu'était Romanoff le fit tiquer. Il n'avait toujours pas totalement accepté l'épisode « super famille » de Clint, et le fait que lui et Natasha ne soit rien d'autre que… Il allait perdre beaucoup d'argent pour ça, il était l'un des plus investi sur le pari du couple d'espions… C'était donc un changement assez radical pour le coup.

\- Elle dort à l'étage. Enfin espérons-le parce que si elle t'a entendu, mon espérance de vie est sûrement limitée à ce moment précis…

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

C'est tout ?! Ça arrive, tout le monde fait des cauchemars, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut hurler comme ça ! Elle lui avait provoqué un stress monumental avec ses conneries. Sans parler des probables conséquences…

\- Et alors ?

Pepper lui avait dit un jour qu'il était trop irréfléchi. Lui ? Irréfléchis ? C'était mal choisi pour l'un des hommes les plus intelligents de cette planète… Mais cette constatation prenait tout son sens à l'instant précis. Les petites lèvres de l'enfant tremblèrent dangereusement de nouveau.

\- Non, pleure pas ! Quoi ? Tu as faim ? Tu veux que…

\- Tu peux rester avec moi ? S'il te plait…

Il pensait déjà à contester, mais des larmes réapparurent à coins des yeux en amande de la petite.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ça.

\- Mais j'ai peur de rester toute seule…

Le génie souffla d'exaspération. Comment pouvait-on être aussi agaçant ?

\- Et si je m'en vais tu vas pleurer c'est ça l'idée ?

La petite renifla en essuyant ses yeux alors que Tony commençais sérieusement à regretter d'être tombé ici.

\- J'te préviens, je reste pas longtemps gamine.

La petite sembla satisfaite et » comme par magie », toutes ses larmes disparurent. Allumant sa lampe de chevet, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son oreiller et tapota sa couverture pour inviter Tony à faire de même. Il s'exécuta, exaspéré de voir à quel point il était faible. Pepper utilisait le même stratagème, et il marchait tout aussi bien avec elle.

\- Je reste deux minu…

\- Tu me lis une histoire ?

Alors là, hors de question. Il était déjà bien gentil d'être toujours présent, s'il fallait en plus qu'il fasse l'animation… Elle savait à qui elle parlait au moins ? En tout cas, pas un a gars qui racontait des histoires aux mioches des autres.

\- Oh non je ne te lirais rien du tout.

\- S'il te plait…

Elle lui tendit un petit livre décoré de paillettes et autres trucs brillants horripilant pour le milliardaire.

\- La petite sirène ? Il était une fois un thon qui voulait être un crabe. Un jour elle se fait attraper par un pêcheur nommé Gary et elle meurt, fin. Voilà bonne nuit !

\- Hé ! mais t'as même pas regardé ! En plus c'est pas comme ça que…

L'ingénieur souffla de frustration.

\- Catégoriquement hors de question le minimoy, je te lirais pas un truc de princesse.

\- Mais c'est pas une princesse comme les autres, c'est Rebelle ! Elle désobéit tout le temps et elle à un arc et…

Le brun se mit à rire, voyant là une superbe occasion de blague.

\- Attends attends tu as dit un archer désobéissant ? t'es sûre que c'est pas l'histoire d'un blond d'un mètre quarante qui dégomme des méchants avec sa copine rousse ?

\- Non, c'est une princesse.

\- Mais… Laisse tomber.

\- Tu me le lis alors ?

L'homme se gratta le menton. Elle lui faisait tellement penser à Virginia sous ses airs décidés et sa détermination agaçante. Quoiqu'il reconnaissait aussi Romanoff dans ce caractère assez autoritaire…

\- Tu sais lire non ? T'as quoi ? 10 ans ?

\- J'en ai 5.

\- Et bah il est plus temps que tu apprennes à lire si tu veux mon avis.

Rachel fit la moue en soupirant.

\- Toi, t'as pas l'habitude d'endormir des enfants…

\- Détrompe-toi ! J'ai gardé des gosses une fois… Enfin… J'étais là quoi.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait sans doute plus aucune chance pour qu'il lui lise son livre, elle le fit glisser sous son lit en râlant faiblement. Revenue à la lumière, Tony remarqua soudain l'ai de ressemblance frappant avec sa mère. En même temps, il retrouvait aussi un peu de Clint. Le regard peut-être…

\- Tu as une amoureuse ?

La question le prit de court et il se mit à sourire malgré lui Il avait terriblement besoin de sommeil, mais la brune n'en avait visiblement aucune envie.

\- Si je te réponds, tu vas pioncer ?

La mini espionne hocha vivement la tête, et même si cela ressemblait à un mensonge à la Rogers, il décida de ne pas trop s'attarder.

\- J'ai une fiancée, elle s'appelle Virginia et…

\- Comme l'état de Virginie ?

Il s'amusa de sa remarque. C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était dit en la rencontrant.

\- Ouais, mais je l'appelle Pepper moi.

\- C'est bizarre comme surnom…

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton approbation pour surnommer la femme de ma vie tu sais microbe.

Elle se tu, espérant ne pas trop l'avoir froissé pour qu'il continue.

\- Elle est comment ?

\- Belle, beaucoup plus que les princesses de tes stupi… De tes bouquins. Elle est intelligente, drôle… Ah et elle a des taches de rousseurs parce qu'elle a les cheveux blonds roux et…

\- Blonds vénitiens ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Elle n'allait pas tarder à le rendre dingue.

\- Blonds vénitiens si ça te fait plaisir…

\- Oh non, il faut que ce soit toi qui raconte, c'est ton histoire !

Elle était douée, une vraie pro.

\- J'y crois pas, est-ce que je suis tombé dans le piège ?

L'enfant sourit en gesticulant, impatiente de connaître la suite.

\- Elle a toujours des solutions miracles et… elle adore me crier dessus aussi, quoique je le mérite presque à chaque fois.

\- Comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

\- Oula… C'était y a plus de dix ans…

\- Papa et maman ça fait 24 ans qu'ils se connaissent et ils s'en souviennent toujours parce qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux… Mais ils sont aussi moins vieux que toi… Tu perds peut-être la mémoire avec l'âge…

Tony prit un air outré très théâtrale qui fit rire la petite fille.

\- Je ne suis pas vieux ! OK… Je vais peut-être sur mes vieux jours mais je suis l'homme le plus sexy de l'année alors… Et puis quoi, tu penses que je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux d'elle ?

\- Je sais que tu mens, tu te souviens.

Le génie sourit devant tant de perspicacité.

\- Mais comment…

\- Tatasha m'a appris.

Evidemment.

\- C'est des histoires de grands, ça n'a rien de…

La petite parut déçue et Anthony craqua lâchement devant l'air de chien battu que Rachel avait pris. Comment refuser quoi que ce soit à ce petit air triste ? Le play-boy s'étonna lui-même de cette réflexion plus qu'étrange, qu'il mit aussitôt sur le compte de la fatigue. Il était plus capable de résister à un Bruce Banner en colère qu'à un enfant boudeur de 5 ans.

\- C'était y a 15 ans environ… En avril ou mai j'ai plus les dates en tête…

Stark était assez satisfait de son récit. Bien entendu, il l'avait enjolivé à plusieurs niveaux. La fillette n'aurait pas pu comprendre les allusions salaces et autres… expressions techniques très Stark, alors il avait fait ce qu'il faisait de mieux : improviser. Il avait pondue une scène digne des meilleurs films à l'eau de rose, un truc « romantique » à souhait.

La progéniture de Barton souriait de nouveau, des étoiles plein les yeux. Lui ne souriait que pour la forme. En effet, la vraie histoire** était vraiment moins épatante. Il avait été un gars exécrable à une époque, et se le remémorer le mettait mal à l'aise. Heureusement, la brunette repris la parole, rompant ce silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

\- Et tu l'as engagée ?

La voir trépigner comme cela pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire l'amusa. Chose qu'il se garda bien de montrer.

\- Evidemment que je l'ai engagée. Laisser partir une femme comme elle, ça n'aurait pas été très professionnel.

Tout en acquiesçant, la petite fille montra ENFIN un signe de fatigue et se frotta les yeux.

\- Je pense que c'est le destin qui vous a rassemblé. Maman dit souvent que « c'est la faute zu destin ».

Elle s'allongea doucement, les cheveux en bataille contre l'oreiller violet.

\- Jolie théorie.

Le milliardaire se redressa pour soulever la couverture de la petite fille et la remonter au-dessus de son corps minuscule. Ce geste aurait fait sourire plus d'une de ces connaissances, à commencer par Rodhey, qui se serait sûrement foutu de lui pendant des semaines ou qui aurait vendu son silence vis-à-vis de Pepper… En effet, il la savait sensible aux histoires de bambins depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient croisé une femme enceinte et que sa belle lui avait lancé un regard (très) insistant du genre « fait moi un bébé Tony ». Oui, heureusement qu'il était seul ici, il n'était pas encore totalement paré à ce qu'on l'appelle papa pour l'instant.

\- Tu me laisses toute seule ?

\- Je ne rentre pas chez moi, je vais juste à côté.

Elle semblât réfléchir une seconde mais bailla une énième fois. Il allait peut être finalement pouvoir aller dormir.

\- Pourquoi tu retournes pas dans ta maison ?

\- Ma maison...

Il sourit à cette idée. C'est vrai qu'il aurait volontiers rejoint le somptueux appartement avec vue sur la mer qu'il venait d'acquérir. Et la femme avec qui il le partageait par la même occasion.

\- J'y retourne bientôt… J'espère.

\- Et tu épouseras Pepper et vous aurez beaucoup d'enfants.

Le héros se mis à rire franchement cette fois.

\- S'ils sont comme toi, non merci. Je joue déjà le rôle de l'emmerdeur de service.

\- Pas de gros mots !

Il se releva, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, cette fillette avait égayé sa soirée. Il se dirigeant vers la porte quand il marcha sur quelque chose de mou. Il baissa les yeux sur l'objet en question et tomba sur une espèce de serpillère grisâtre.

\- Monsieur Rabiton !

Il releva un sourcil étonné. La petite ouvrât grand les bras vers le chiffon.

\- Tu connais cette chose ?

Elle parut presque vexée du qualificatif. Mais en même temps le machin qu'il tenait dans sa main ne ressemblait à rien d'humainement connu.

\- Cette « chose » - elle insista bien sur mot, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié celui-ci – c'est un lapin bélier j'te signale. Et c'est mon doudou préféré !

\- Mais… Les filles préfèrent pas, je sais pas, les chatons, les chiots… Les trucs du genre ?

\- Les filles aiment les lapins.

Il sourit en pensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec un motard dans un bar juste avant Noël dernier. Ce mec lui avait donné exactement le même conseil pour le cadeau parfait… A croire qu'il existait des exceptions à chaque règle.

\- A qui le dis-tu… Hé au fait, avant de partir, pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure…

La petite brune ouvrit de grands yeux intrigués quand l'homme en face d'elle plongea sa main dans sa poche sweat pour en sortir en sortir une boîte bleue nuit. Ouvrant délicatement le petit étui, le génie eut un sourire satisfait quand Rachel lâchât un « ooh » admiratif. Dans l'écrin, une très fine bague couverte de tous petits diamants brillait.

\- Tu penses que ça lui plaira ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur le bijou. Ce n'est que quand la boîte fut fermée qu'elle releva la tête sur son interlocuteur. Elle baillât une nouvelle fois tandis que Stark rangeait sa surprise.

\- J'espère qu'elle dira oui.

\- J'te tiens au courant petite.

\- Je pourrai être la demoiselle d'honneur ? Je serai sage, promis.

Hors de question.

\- On verra. Dors maintenant.

\- Bonne nuit tontony.

Sérieusement ? Lui aussi avait le droit à ce surnom ridicule maintenant ? Bon, bah écoutez, c'était… Inattendu.

\- Bonne nuit mini Clint.

Ferma la porte derrière lui, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la petite Rachel qui fermait finalement les yeux. Soudain, il se mît à penser à la suite. Si la mission, non, cette situation horriblement merdique qu'IL avait provoquée se passait mal… S'il arrivait quelque chose à son père… Il ne le se pardonnerait jamais.

\- Tony ?

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées en se retrouvant justement en face de Barton. Ce dernier l'interrogea de son regard perçant.

\- Heu… Ouais ?

\- Tu dors pas ?

\- J'pourrais te poser la même question Katniss.

Il esquissât un sourire. Stark était l'un des hommes qu'il affectionnait le plus dans cette équipe atypique. Ses piques cinglants ne le dérangeaient pas vraiment, il avait pris l'habitude.

\- Tu parlais à qui ?

La panique prit l'ingénieur. Il pouvait déjà imaginer ce qu'il allait subir si son ami découvrait la vérité. Il ne voulait pas finir ici, et surtout pas aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais mangé de chili con carne, et puis il avait une femme à épouser et des millions d'autres choses à faire avant le jugement dernier.

\- Personne. Pepper. Heu… Enfin elle n'a pas répondu.

\- Ok…

\- Et j'ai… J'ai pété le téléphone. Mais t'inquiète pas, j'arrangerai ça demain.

\- Si tu le dis. Je vais me fais un thé, t'en veux un ?

\- Oh non je vais me coucher, merci quand même. Bonne nuit mec.

Il tapotât l'épaule d'espion, prenant congé de cette situation délicate, bien qu'il avait réussi -non sans un talent impressionnant- à éviter le pire de justesse.

\- Bonne nuit… Tontony.

Celle là, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Le temps qu'il se retourne pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment, son coéquipier avait disparu.

Voilà, il était foutu. Il allait entendre parler longtemps de cette histoire très longtemps…

**** Je publierai sûrement ce moment bientôt ! J'ai plusieurs idées sur la rencontre de ces deux-là… **

**Voilà. Qui s'attendait à ça, hein ? ^^ J'ai imaginé cette scène au cinéma, la première fois que j'ai vu la famille de Clint arriver. Je me suis d'abord dit « Whaaaaat ?! » étant une adepte du Clintasha… Mais j'ai ensuite trouvé l'idée très mignonne. Et puis ça donnait de la profondeur au personnage de Clint, qui est pour moi LE perso mis en avant dans ce film ! **

**Si quelqu'un connait le nom des minis Barton, l'info serait la bienvenue. Pour la petite Rachel, c'est un prénom qui m'est venue comme ça, je l'aime beaucoup et je me suis dit que c'était quelque chose que Clint pourrais choisir pour sa fille… Je ne pense pas qu'ils le disent dans le film… Sinon, j'inventerai quelque chose **

**Merci aux personnes qui prendront le temps de lire ce chapitre et aux possibles géniaux revieweurs qui laisseront un commentaire **** Et un grand merci à ceux qui suivent déjà cette histoire aussi !**

**J'espère que ce petit moment paternel de Tony vous aura plu ! **

**A bientôt **


End file.
